The Vow
by o Sweet Disposition o
Summary: "It didn't matter though what they expected, because from the moment they said "I will", their future was set." Set pre-hogwarts years Draco/Luna. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own Harry Potter! **

**A/N: This is a one-shot I just came up with about one of my favourite HP pairs. I might end up making it into a long story taking place throughout their lives, but for now, it's just a one-shot. I'd really appriciate it if people review if they read, and please tell me if I should continue! Just remember this is when both characters were young and pure, I'm sorry if it's a little unrealistic. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please no flames! So, onto the story. **

A five year old Draco Malfoy ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, away from that retched book store his mother had been in for the last few hours. He'd been waiting for her too long for any little boy to handle… he was bored, tired, and hungry. So when the opportunity had arose to make a run for it, he accepted it gratefully.

He knew where he was going quite well, for he'd been around Diagon Alley many times with both his mother and father, even at the age of five, Draco knew things most children didn't. He knew about magic, blood purity, blood traitors, and of course the wizard world… it's where he lived. Although, just because he knew these things, didn't mean he fully understood them. He was just a little boy of course, a little boy with immense powers, a little boy who didn't really care about who people were yet, as long as they were nice to him, a little boy who didn't yet comprehend the importance of his surname: Malfoy.

Draco continued to run until he was gasping for breath, but when he saw the sight before him, he stopped abruptly.

The girl was probably the strangest he'd ever seen in his days; she sat perched on the top of a shop's sign, long straggly blonde hair flowing out around her, a cap which looked like a cat resting on top of her head, bright clothing covering her petite body, skin as pale as Draco's, and what looked to be very prudent eyes. Her bare feet rhythmically hit the sign, and although she only looked to be about four… her eyes were glued to a magazine… which from what Draco could tell, was upside down. Even at a young age, Luna Lovegood was completely unordinary.

Draco stared up at her for a long time before she looked up from her magazine and realized his presence below her. He'd been trying to figure the strange girl out, when he'd finally come to an explanation about her, he'd realize how wrong he was and keep on guessing.

"Hello," she said in a distant dreamy voice as she peered down at Draco below her.

He continued to stare up at her silently; his heart stopped, and the words caught in his throat as he stared into her faraway sky blue eyes. She smiled encouragingly at him, and at once-despite her weird looks and behaviour-he knew he liked her.

She scaled down the sign she was seated on, and came over to where Draco was standing ogling at her.

Draco tried to get a hold of his voice, and become composed like his father told him to act around strangers, but this girl had a weird effect on him.

"I think the wrackspurts have gotten in through your ears!" The girl chattered. Draco was confused at this… what are wrackspurts?

"What are those?" He choked out.

She looked at him in what he thought was surprise for a few minutes, although it very well might be just her dreamy expression, before saying: "They make your brain all fuzzy!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco nodded, still not getting what wrackspurts were but just going along with her.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood!" She exclaimed, answering his unspoken question, "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said shyly, happy he could finally muster up the confidence to speak again.

"Draco Malfoy, do you want to know a secret?" Luna asked.

He nodded leaning towards her.

"I can do magic." She whispered.

He jumped with excitement; even though everyone he knew was magic… he couldn't help being excited about his new friend being a wizard like him.

"You can? Are you pureblood? Or muggle-born?" He asked, then deciding it didn't matter stated, "It's okay. I don't judge people like that." He offered her a small smile.

Luna returned it with a huge grin, "Well both my parents can do magic!" she explained.

"Me too! My father says I have to marry someone who's a pure blood witch," Draco paused, thinking over what he was about to ask. Luna was unlike any other girl he ever met, nice, and funny, and quite pretty too… he made up his mind. "Want to marry me?"

"Marriage? Isn't that only for old people though?" She asked curiosity filling her voice.

"Well, after we graduate from Hogwarts, we can get married." He said, proud of his conclusion.

"Okay!" She said, gazing up into his surprisingly warm grey eyes, a smile painted across her young features.

"I have an idea!" Draco said, somewhat pleased with himself for coming up with it, "Would you vow to it?"

"Sure. Vow to what exactly?" Luna questioned.

"About marrying each other after Hogwarts, silly!" Draco laughed, Luna liked it when he laughed, it brightened up his face.

"Oh, how?" She asked, still muddled.

"We can make the _Unbreakable _Vow" He said. He heard about this spell once from his father, he said the promise will never ever be broken when wizards do this.

"My mommy said that's like a powerful pinky promise, isn't it?" Luna asked wanting to be sure, Draco nodded… the assumption being very close to what his own father said. He took Luna's small hand in his and took off running once again, looking for a bonder to cast the spell.

Luckily, they found a friendly looking girl named Emily willing to serve as their bonder. After a few minutes of introducing themselves, and pleasant conversation with her, mostly spoken by Luna, they began.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, promise to marry Luna Lovegood after your seven years at Hogwarts?" said Emily pressing her wand to their conjoined hands.

"I will" said a smirking Draco Malfoy, joy radiating off of him.

"And do you, Luna Lovegood, promise to marry Draco Malfoy after your seven years at Hogwarts?" said Emily.

"I will" Luna replied giggling.

A thick tongue of fire winded around Draco and Luna's hands, they both stared down at it in utter amazement at the breath taking sight.

"Cool, so it's done?" said Draco, still smirking.

"Yeah. I guess." Emily said, turning on her heels and walking away. Draco and Luna were too wrapped up in their excitement to notice the wicked grin stretching across Emily's face.

Draco pushed the blonde locks that had fallen into Luna's eyes away, tucking them behind her ear. He noticed the weird earrings she had in just then, they were radishes… he smiled to himself at how he'd have forever for her to explain why she wore what she wore.

For the two of them, this was perfect. They knew they'd be married for sure now, no matter what. They were both positive to have a happily ever after with each other.

But, Draco was only five, and Luna only four… a lot can change over the years. People start wanting different things, people choose different paths in life, but that was the last thing on the children's minds as they said their parting goodbyes-for now- to go find their families. Neither expected the reactions they got from their parents-especially Draco- and neither expected to forget the one they promised to marry as life went on.

It didn't matter though what they expected, because from the moment they said "I will", their future was set.


End file.
